


何梦将至

by styx



Category: Highlander: The Series, Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>米索斯的脑海不是你会想要陷入的地方，又名盗梦小队试图对亚当·皮尔森实施盗梦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	何梦将至

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344671) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



标题：何梦将至（《What Dreams May Come》）  
  
原作：Marbleglove  
  
作者博客：<http://marbleglove.livejournal.com/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://comment-fic.livejournal.c ... =56909737#t56909737](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/313257.html?thread=56909737#t56909737)  
  
衍生派别：电影《盗梦空间》（《Inception》，又译《奠基 / 潜行凶间 / 全面启动 / 心灵犯案》等）；  
电视剧《挑战者》（《Highlander》，又译《高地人 / 时空英豪 / 挑战游戏 / 高地英灵》等）  
  
角色：米索斯，盗梦小队  
  
作者注：tigriswolf给出提示词“《盗梦空间》/《挑战者》，米索斯 + 盗梦小队，米索斯的脑海 **不是** 你会想要陷入的地方。”  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **何梦将至**  
  
原著：Marbleglove  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
“搞什么鬼，阿丽雅德妮。”  
  
他们齐齐在明晃晃的阳光下眯缝起眼睛。  
  
“嘿，这里是巴黎。建筑是对的。只是太阳有点儿……”  
  
“沙漠骄阳？一点儿也不像巴黎的太阳？”  
  
“如果不是阿丽雅德妮，那就一定是皮尔森，而如果是他那么他对此就该无所谓。让我们出发吧。”  
  
至少埃姆斯的视力开始习惯了这耀眼的照明。“这点上我同意亚瑟，太阳不会是问题。阴影才会是问题。”  
  
“阴影？”  
  
“你能瞅见里头任何东西吗？任何一点儿东西？因为我不能。而当我把手伸进去……”他向他们展示了自己的手。那上头有齿痕。  
  
他们打量沿着一片人行道延伸开去的阴影。它看起来极像是一道通往深渊的门户。  
  
“不是所有的阴影都像是那个样子。我们能看到建筑的内部，所以那些应该没问题。”  
  
“如果我们可以越过门口的阴影进门的话。”“应该？”埃姆斯和阿丽雅德妮同时呛声。  
  
“小心些。并且让我们开始吧。我们需要找到那家书店，找到皮尔森的日记。”  
  
他们小心翼翼地沿街走下去，力图显得无忧无虑同时又回避着那些阴影。至少他们的眼睛开始习惯了光线，尽管那使得深渊阴影更难于同普通阴影相区别了。  
  
一路行来很慢，而周围熙来攘往的投影人物更是叫人胆战心惊。  
  
“你看见那些投影人物了吗？他们不是巴黎人。”  
  
埃姆斯冲阿丽雅德妮怒目以瞪。是的，他有注意到那些投影人物。他们全都有注意到那些投影人物。  
  
他们看起来来自各个国家，各个种族，各个时期。一个人投影不属于他自己的种族很不寻常。那偶尔会发生，可不经常，而他还从未见过像这般完全彻底的多元文化的人。  
  
“当投影人物在注意我们时要不注意他们未免有些难！”他透过咬紧的牙关嘶嘶说道，力图维持住自个儿漫不经心的架势。注意到入梦者的投影人物会试图杀死他们，而这些投影人物正注意到他们。他们没有开始攻击的事实很是叫人忐忑不安。  
  
他从未想过自己会身处一个想要什么人试图杀死他的状况。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“你好！”  
  
埃姆斯惊得一跳，差一点没被吓脱一层皮，不过倒是很高兴看到至少他不是唯一一个。阿丽雅德妮一声尖叫，而亚瑟几乎不等埃姆斯落地便拔枪指住了那个男人。  
  
那位投影人物看起来很不赞同。“把那个收起来。”  
  
那是个男人，只围着一条缠腰带，饱经风霜而让人很难看出他年纪几何。不过他有着一身老练的战士的肌肉组织，埃姆斯是不会想要同他交手的。  
  
埃姆斯很是高兴看到亚瑟没有放下枪。  
  
“为什么我要？”  
  
“你们是新来的，不是吗？武器留在阴影里，只在需要时亮出。你们似乎不怎么挣扎，融入社会得足够好，以致他们不来理会你们。我们这里接受陌生人。可你若是危险的，你就得隐伏在阴影里，直至我们再度驰骋。”  
  
“驰骋？”埃姆斯问道，可那人继续盯着亚瑟，而对方只是顺着自个儿的枪回瞪过去。  
  
“你想进入阴影吗？”  
  
“那是威胁吗？”  
  
“只如果你想要它是。否则，那就是一项选择。”  
  
同投影人物斗嘴这种事不该发生的。  
  
另一件不该发生的事是那么一道阴影，沿着一道门阶边沿只几英寸宽的，像是在傍晚一般伸长了，只不过它是伸长进明晃晃的阳光下，依旧保持着无尽的黑暗，择人欲噬，或者至少是把亚瑟整个儿吞噬。  
  
“亚瑟，”埃姆斯试图假装自己的声音不曾颤抖哪怕那么一点点。他很擅长于假装。“我想你最好还是收起武器。”  
  
亚瑟飞瞟了他一眼，顺着他的视线而看到了那阴影，接着不到一秒便塞好了枪，可他一步也不曾动。那人显然血管里流的是冰水，因为如果那些个阴影中的一道离着自己那么近，埃姆斯是会挪远一点儿的。  
  
投影人物只是点点头，表达了他的赞许。  
  
“那么，你们在这儿做什么？你们不是依着平常的方式到来的。”  
  
“这里还有一个平常的方式？”  
  
“当然，这里会有一阵电闪雷鸣，阴影活跃起来，接着我们就有了新丁。新人要么被收入阴影，要么由着四处游荡。”  
  
“那经常发生吗？”  
  
投影人物耸耸肩。  
  
“为什么你们不攻击我们？”阿丽雅德妮猛不丁问道。  
  
埃姆斯瑟缩了一下，嘶嘶道，“别怂恿他。”  
  
投影人物看起来更多的像是感到无聊而不是受启发。“我很久不曾任由我的下意识不经我特别许可而擅自行动了。”  
  
“你的下意识。 _你的_ 下意识。”  
  
“当然，”那男人——不是投影人物？——说。“欢迎加入俱乐部。”  
  
“多谢欢迎，不过我想我们实际上希望继续走我们的。”  
  
“不用急。”  
  
“哦，我想用的。”埃姆斯真的希望这位投影人物会像寻常的投影人物一样出手攻击，因为这整场对话正让他越来越紧张。  
  
“当我说‘欢迎（welcome）’时，我或许说得并不完全确切。你们或许是又或许不安好（well），不过你们绝对是来到（come）这里了。而无人能够离开此处。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“我想你会发现我们能，”亚瑟再度拔枪照着男人的胸口就是一枪。或者说至少试图那么做。可尽管亚瑟动作那般快，一道阴影扑上来覆盖了他，随之退回近旁的一处门道里，留下那个男人毫发无伤。  
  
埃姆斯拔出自己的枪站到那个男人的对面。“亚瑟在哪儿？”  
  
只那么一秒过后，阿丽雅德妮也拔出了她的枪，站到埃姆斯左侧。  
  
他俩都不去理会那些个蔓延向他们的阴影。  
  
男人看起来无动于衷。  
  
“他会回来的，等他有了足够的改观，或是等到我们下一度驰骋，无论何者先至。”  
  
“亚瑟在哪儿？”埃姆斯很是希望亚瑟是死了。那样他就可以醒来去冲尤瑟夫咆哮一通他们的目标所用的药该死的出了什么鬼问题。这趟活儿不该这般神展开。  
  
“他在左近。不浪费，不索求，我总是说。”阴影又一度汹涌过后，男人不见了踪影。  
  
“我们中得有一个上去跟尤瑟夫谈谈，关于他在用啥药。这很不对劲。”  
  
“你觉得那是药的缘故？”阿丽雅德妮话音里带着指望。或许如果那只是药的问题，那么这一连串的其余部分便会自行圆满解决。埃姆斯是那么想的，至少。  
  
“你继续四处打探，我去联络尤瑟夫。任务我们总是能改日再试的。”他一枪崩了自己的头。  
  
醒过来真痛。  
  
痛得像是偏头痛结合着心肌梗塞。哎唷。他非得杀了尤瑟夫不可，敢不吱一声就拿他们试药。  
  
“尤瑟夫？我要杀了你。哎唷。”他眼也不睁的呛声道。他知道仓库里光线黯淡，可他眼皮子背后感觉起来着实明晃晃。  
  
“埃姆斯。你自死里复苏了。”阿丽雅德妮用一种死死克制的声调说道。  
  
“阿丽雅德妮？你怎么赶在我前头醒来的？还有你怎么听起来不像我一样痛？”  
  
“你没有醒。”如果她的声调不是那么死死克制，那就该会是歇斯底里的。他能听出其下潜藏的颤抖。“你被闪电击中而痊愈了。我们还在梦里。”  
  
他隙开一只眼睛。太阳像是一团实实在在的闪电般光芒普照。  
  
他检查了他的图腾。他还在做梦。  
  
“此外阴影卷走了你的枪。”  
  
“可却不是你或我。”  
  
“不。只是枪。”  
  
埃姆斯几乎觉着那挺滑稽了，阴影卷走了亚瑟和一把枪，却留下了他和阿丽雅德妮。那些阴影懂他们的武器，好吧。  
  
他环顾四周。四下里的投影人物继续该干嘛干嘛。认知他和阿丽雅德妮的存在但却不认为他们值得干掉。这不是迷失域，他安慰自己。它不是。  
  
“我们只是需要等待。你没有死或是什么的，所以我们大概依然只在第一层。”他无视掉或许她是他如今的投影人物的念头。他不愿去想亚瑟在那阴影中可能下到了多少层。  
  
“我们就等着坠击。”  
  
“就只是等？”  
  
“我们总归什么时候得出去的，对吧？”他说个不停，不给她时间回答，或者甚至是太多的去思考，他希望。他自己已经想得太多了。“来吧。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
这里有一家咖啡店周围没有太多阴影，并且所有的投影人物似乎来自近几世纪左右。这里的投影人物没有一个像是那位缠腰带的男人。  
  
其中一个投影人物同阿丽雅德妮搭上了讪。结果看来他是哥特式建筑时期英国的一位建筑师。他们聊着天，而埃姆斯喝着他的咖啡，打量一处角落里潜伏的一点儿阴影。  
  
亚瑟正身处阴影中，而他有种感觉，所有的阴影皆为一体。他琢磨着阴影中是什么样子。亚瑟在被吞噬吗？又或者是他在咬人？人们终归会从阴影里出来的，那男人说过。  
  
他们会经由坠击而脱身的。  
  
他们只是需要等。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
埃姆斯头疼欲裂地醒来，全然不知发生了什么。  
  
他伸手抓起他的图腾，确定过筹码感觉正对。他醒着。  
  
他被亚瑟招来出一趟任务。目标是一位替大英博物馆干了些活儿的翻译家。他们被雇来偷译本。  
  
那些个他知道。可是……他感觉他们像是做过了调查，或许甚至找上了目标，可他真记不起来了。记忆仿佛传统的梦境一般支离破碎。他多年没做过正常的梦了。  
  
他是做梦了吗？  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“发生了什么事？”  
  
“尤瑟夫！”阿丽雅德妮发现了他们失踪的药剂师，被放倒了不过大概没死，既然他也被绑了起来。  
  
亚瑟，看起来比通常的还要憔悴的——他大概也在头疼——在仓库的一处角落里一阵翻腾，掏出一架摄像机。  
  
埃姆斯一面试图休息眼睛一面注视亚瑟，几分钟后一台电脑显示出了仓库。  
  
他们在那儿，正把目标带进来，给他安上PASIV装置，随之将他们自己接入。  
  
接下来三分钟是一段无聊的录像。四个人都睡着，而尤瑟夫静静地在他的工作角里捣腾着。  
  
接着目标醒了。  
  
皮尔森胳膊上还接着输液管，可他却醒了，不到30秒便拔掉输液管，冲过房间，敲昏了尤瑟夫。他把他绑了起来，接着又在仓库里四下打探了几分钟，只是翻找查看。他找到了亚瑟的联络人小黑皮书，翻看一番，收入袋中。  
  
埃姆斯能听见亚瑟看到这里倒抽一口气，不过接着又缓缓吐出。  
  
皮尔森找见了亚瑟汇集的有关他的档案，翻看一番，同样收入袋中。他花了一些时间浏览阿丽雅德妮和尤瑟夫的笔记，不过没拿他们任何一位的。埃姆斯不确定是否该觉着受冒犯，那男人几乎瞟都没瞟他自己的笔记。  
  
五分钟后录像里的埃姆斯开始呻吟扭动。皮尔森思虑地看着他们三个，而尽管这只是不久前的一段录像并且埃姆斯知道他自己眼下还活着，看到那份若有所思的神情他依然打了个寒战。皮尔森显然决定留他们一命。  
  
他写了一张简短的便条，离开了仓库。  
  
便条就在一张书桌上，很容易发现可也同样容易忽略。  
  
它写着：  
  
进入我头脑的人大体不会再出来，不过那确有发生过。  
  
如果你们勉力醒来而意识足够完整到读到这段，就当你们自己走运吧。  
  
既然你们勉力避免了唤醒我头脑中别的任何人，你们也可以当世上的其余人同样走运。  
  
  
埃姆斯记不得梦中的任何事了，不过他决定接受那个男人的建议，当自己真的非常走运。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
